vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagamichi Aido
Nagamichi Aido (藍堂 ながみち, Aidou Nagamichi) is the Head of the Aido family. He is also Hanabusa and Tsukiko's father. The name Nagamichi means "halfway". Appearance Nagamichi bears a strong resemblance to his children. He has light blond hair, electric blue eyes, and the trademark pale vampire skin. He was starting to show some signs of age, and had light wrinkles around his eyes. Personality Nagamichi is a typical aristocrat. He respects all Purebloods and obediently follows direction. Along with these qualities, he has been shown to be kind, loyal, and humble. Whether these traits are present only in the company of Purebloods one cannot assure, but in all scenes shown Nagamichi is an affectionate father. He expressed horror at Hanabusa's capture, but even greater turmoil arose within him when Yuki Kuran practically begged him for forgiveness, the latter in tears and on the floor. Nagamichi is also a staunch traditionalist, strongly believing in the laws installed by Purebloods, and was mortified when Kaname Kuran murdered Hanadagi to save him. He naively offered his daughter Tsukiko Aido as a possible mistress for Kaname Kuran, at the time unaware of Yuki Kuran's existence. History Nagamichi is the Head of the Aido family, which alongside the Ichijo family is one of the highest placed aristocratic families. Nagamichi was Pro-Monarchy and in spite of his doubts after the killing of the Vampire Council he worked with Kaname to establish a new leadership. Nagamichi is the proud father of three daughters and one son. Plot Aido first appears during the vampire ball. He presents his daughter, Tsukiko as a possible mistress to Kaname Kuran, to his son's, Hanabusa 's, extreme embarrassment. Following Kaname's destruction of the Council, Aido receives the news and concerned over his actions. Aido later shows up a year later as a colleague of Kaname, supporting his new rule of vampire society. Following Hanabusa's arrest by the Hunters, he confesses to Kaname his concerns over his son and requests that Kaname look into Sara's activities. He makes a comment regarding sacrifices and he lets Kaname know, that he is aware of Kaname's participation in the worst crime against Purebloods that occurred prior to Shizuka's escape. He later expresses embarrassment over Yuki's apologies regarding leaving his son behind. He then asks her if she is able to go against Kaname if necessary to which Yuki cannot reply positively. Aido leaves but spies Sara's car and ends up following her. Sara discovers Aido's presence at the Hanadagi estate and encourages him to follow her, revealing that she would have used his blood to awaken Hanadagi if necessary. Aido is left behind after she takes Hanadagi's heart and Hanadagi questions him, later attempting to compel Aido to give his blood to Hanadagi in order for the Pureblood to absorb his memories, the action is interrupted by Kaname who swiftly kills the Pureblood. Aido is shocked by this and further shocked when Kaname asks him why Pureblood's lives have been held so sacredly, Aido objects believing the Purebloods are necessary to control the vampires and Kaname disagrees asking if they can be so foolish. Kaname tells Aido one last thing and Aido bows his head before Kaname, as he chops off Aido's head in front of Kaien, Yuki and Hanabusa. Nagamichi turns to ash and his son kneels at his ashes. In chapter 89, it is revealed that Nagamichi is actually alive and sleeping in one of the coffins in the Hanadagi Castle. Powers & Abilities Equipment Relationships Hanabusa Aido (Son) Tsukiko Aido (Daughter) Quotes Trivia He only wants what's best for people. His name means halfway because he's halfway on the right track of what Kaname wants-a peaceful society not governed by tyrants, the only exception with Mr. Aido is that he thought purebloods should govern instead. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Minor Character Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat